Twins of the Shadows
by Lady Silvera Wolfe
Summary: For the yu yu hakusho, everything is quiet. That is untill two strangers step in. Why is the peace falling apart? And what does this have to do with their past? complete!
1. Prologue

Welcome to Twins of the Shadows! It's my delight to-

Why must you be so formal? It's only a tale!

It's my first so be patient, that's something you're rather good at!

Go easy it's not as if waiting will kill you brother!

Hmph

Anyways, here we go! Guide to speech:

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

Shadow to anyone by mindspeak

Raven to Shadow by mindspeak

One more thing and this gets started 'k.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or anything related to it! I do, however, own Shadow and Raven! Ask before using them, please!

PROLOGUE

Two figures are to be found in a dark alley following one teen with interest. They watch as he meets up with friends at a shrine outside town. Finally, the larger of the two speaks, "It's almost time." If the other responds it can't be heard.

Oooohh, cliffhanger! Who are those two strangers? And just who were they following? Find out next chapter: The Twins

Tell me what you think! Review, please!


	2. The Twins

Oops! I didn't realize the fonts hadn't followed the story until posted! I'm sorry for any confusion! The changes I've made are:

_Shadow to anyone by mindspeak_

_Raven to Shadow by mindspeak_

Once again I'm really sorry for any confusion!

_If you'd realized it when you had previewed it you may have caught the mistake._

(Raven): Oh hush! Things have slipped your notice before!

Thanks for the support Raven!

Disclaimer: (see prologue)

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_Shadow to anyone by mindspeak_

_Raven to Shadow by mindspeak_

Yusuke Urameshi was headed for Genkai's for the Tantei's usual weekly meeting. For once it looked like he'd actually be early. 'First time for everything.' he thought. Things had been unusually quiet lately in the Makai. It almost seemed as if its denizens were readying for some big occurrence and it was rather suspicious in his opinion.

Arriving at said shrine, he was surprised to find Koenma there. "Hey, what are you doing here in person, pacifier breath?" Yusuke queried the Reikai prince. "Tensions have started to climb in the Makai. We fear that two demons known as Shadow and Raven are behind it. But, it could still be one of the lords or some other unknown as well." Koenma answered rather anxiously. "Who are Shadow and Raven?" Yusuke pushed for more information to no avail. 'Guess everything will get clearer when the others get here.' He mused. Kurama was first to arrive with Hiei close on his heels. Kuwabara arrived a few minutes later. Koenma repeated what he'd told Yusuke and elaborated further on the mysterious names. "Shadow and Raven are twins. They work in a pair, but only Raven has been heard to speak. Shadow's temper is a bit short and is rather temperamental about those he befriends. Raven isn't as temperamental, but her temper is even shorter when pushed hard enough." He explained. "There are no images of either one."

Well, the plot thickens!

_When do we show up, hmmm?_

Patience you'll show up soon! Promise!

(Raven): review please! Or next time it will take longer to update! You have been warned!


	3. Shadow

I'm sorry!!!!!! I've been really busy so even tho this has been ready awhile I've had no time to type!

(Raven) It's not your fault school has kept you busy.

_Should've made time!_

(Me and Raven)SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

_Hmph_

Disclaimer: own plot, own shadow, own raven, no own yu yu hakusho. Clear?

"speech"

'thoughts'

_shadow to anyone_

_raven to shadow_

_They are unaware of our presence, sister. Yes but they also have no reason to look. They think themselves sake here. Now? Now. _With her brother on her shoulder, she strode out of the trees they'd been hiding in. The Tantei only then picked up their presence.

"There's someone coming" noted Kurama calmly. "Yes, and I don't think luck's on our side this time. They're both powerful." Genkai agreed. "There's more than one?" Yusuke asked grimly. "Yes, dimwit, 2 in fact." Genkai confirmed. "Hey! Watch it Grandma!" Yusuke retorted. _When are you going to tell them we're here? _"About now." Raven answered, raising her voice. "You can relax. We're not here to hurt you. We're here to guide you to the heart of the conflict." Abruptly, shadow left his sister's shoulder for the rafters. "Who are you?" asked Yusuke. "I am Raven. My twin, Shadow, is in the rafters." Raven answered the dark haired teen. "We have more visitors." Kurama said smoothly. I'll go see who it is." _Not alone you're not! It isn't safe to confront strangers alone now. _Shadow dropped to Kurama's shoulder as he stepped outside. As the Tantei and company listened, they heard the staccato snaps of a whip and wet, meaty thuds. The whip was Kurama, were those thuds Shadow?

The sounds stopped as they went outside. The scene was totaled and Kurama was nowhere in sight. Shadow shifted painfully form where he'd been wrapped around a tree rather forcefully, it seemed, due to damage to said tree. _They…they got Kurama. Don't know why they didn't take me as well. _He gasped over his link to his sister as she gently unwound him from the tree. "You tried," she whispered soothingly "you tried."

Yay!!!! Chapter 2 is here!!!!! Thank you Sakurasango for reviewing! You're the only one so far! ::gently pulls Kurama from grasp:: And go easy on Kurama! He's in enough trouble! ;)

_Finally we make an appearance! It's about time!_

Oh, quit your bellyaching. It's not like I forgot you!

Chapter 3 when I find more typing time! ::wanders off::

Hmmm……now where did I put it?

(Raven) ::sighs:: While she goes looking for that, review please!


	4. Disscussion

I'm back! Chapter 3 is here! I found my typing time in my closet where it had gotten tossed! Apologies for the error in the previous chapter, it was supposed to be '_safe_' not '_sake_'. Hee, hee, if you didn't catch it don't worry about it!

_Have you finished rambling yet? It appears they are becoming rather impatient._

::snort:: Ok, ok, I get the picture.

Disclaimer: I own Raven, Shadow, and plot. Not, I repeat, not Yu Yu Hakusho!

Raven! Raven!! Get over here! We're going to start!

(Raven) Hmph, I'm coming! I'm coming!

"What happened?" asked Kuwabara "It looks like a hurricane came through." "Perhaps, Shadow, you can tell us." Remarked Genkai. "When he wakes I'll have details to the situation. Now, however, I can give you the basics of the story. When Kurama stepped outside, our 'visitors' weren't friendly. They attacked in a group of at least 7-8. They managed to separate Kurama and Shadow, apparently they are believers in the phrase 'divide and conquer'. Shadow, as you saw was tied around a tree, Kurama they took with them. I'm not sure if they'll be back. From what I do know, they are part of the dissenters." Raven told the assembled group. "You got all that from him in a couple of minutes?" asked Yusuke, incredulously. "Yes, we can communicate mind-to-mind. Which is a good thing, as he's a mute." She answered. "That must have its advantages and disadvantages." Genkai commented. "Yes, but good outweighs the bad and can be deadly for out enemies." Replied Raven. _::yawn:: What'd I miss? Just the basics of what happened and comments on our link._ "Any idea where they went?" Raven inquired _Portaled North, big castle, well guarded. Think they're joking at our expense. All in all, I think we have a fair chance at getting in and retrieving him. _"We goin' after him?" Yusuke wanted to know. "Why wouldn't we?" Retorted Raven. "Are you coming or not?" she wanted to know as she stepped through a portal to the aforementioned castle. "Hn." Was her only reply as Hiei darted through the portal after her, the others close behind.

Cliffhanger! What will they find? A castle? Or a trap? Or lots of annoying demons?

Chapter 4 when I have time.

Thanks to reviewer: Sakurasango

If you reviewed after this chapter was posted, thanks. And if you've been reading this far and haven't reviewed, SHAME ON YOU!!!!!!

(Raven) If you don't review, I'll send my twin after you!!

_I'll look forward to it._


	5. Infiltration

Chapter 4 is here! I have found time between HW and flute practice and decorating for x-mas to bring you another glorious installment!

_Will you stop waxing eloquent?!_

I am not waxing elephant! I did that Friday.

_Whatever. Get on with it!!_

Boy, someone woke up on the wrong side of the rafter today. Is he always this irritable this early in the morning?

(Raven) ::glances at clock it says 1:51 pm:: Umm…it's not morning.

Oh well!

Disclaimer- Do I really need to do this again? See previous chapters! (Please)

(See previous chapters for guide as well)

"Dang! This place is huge! How in heck are we supposed to find Kurama in this place?" mutters Yusuke. _Quietly and carefully! This place is a rat's nest of minor demons. Individually, they're pushovers in large groups they're pests and trouble. _As the group absorbed this information, Raven took a head count. "…3, 4, 5. This is everyone? Good. Now let's get moving we won't find him standing around, now will we?" Raven stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

meanwhile

"Well, well, well, you're finally awake. Right now you are of use alive vice dead. Now that I think about it, it's safer to have you alive rather than have you report to Koenma as a spirit." Murmured Kurama's captor. "Who…who are…you?" Kurama gasped, still in great pain from his wounds. "The next ruler of the three worlds!" the mysterious figure answered. (A.N.: boy he don't ask for much do he?)

back to Yusuke and co.

"Just how many of these things are there? Cuz this got old awhile ago!" Kuwabara asked after helping demolish yet another group of the aforementioned minor demons. _The feeling is mutual; this is getting old it's like they're coming out of the stonework! We are however getting closer to Kurama. _"And the bad news? I heard the 'but' on the end of that!" Raven prompted. _Hmph you know me too well! There's a malovent presence in close vicinity, possibly the same room. We can probably safely assume this is our, ah, host. _"Fabulous, so to get to Kurama we have to bust major ass." Groaned Yusuke. _Pretty much. _

Back to Kurama and captor

"Your friends draw closer; they are starting to exhaust my supply of expendables. Ah, what's this? Shadow and Raven, hmmm…this is rather unexpected I'll have to watch my step now, won't I?" murmured Kurama's still nameless captor. You still haven't introduced yourself." Kurama noted. "I will, I will. All in good time everything will become clear." He whispered in mock soothing tones.


	6. Rescue

FINALLY!! A chance to write without being interrupted. Now that we have visitors mom should be to preoccupied to bug me. Key word is Should. Anyways, I've been busy and time to write is a few minutes at a time. It takes forever to get anything done and I hate being interrupted.

_Are you quite through rambling? It's getting boring._

Ooooo, you're no fun the rambling's half the fun!

_Hmph._

Disclaimer: see previous chapters, I'm not going to write it out!

"speech"

'thoughts'

_Shadow to anyone_

_Raven to Shadow_

_There it is! The door to the chamber where Kurama's being kept. That presence is still there though, caution is to be exercised. _"What else is new?" Asked Yusuke rather grumpily. "Good point, but that means it's could almost be over." Raven pointed out."Getting Kurama loose is one priority, eliminating his captor our other." Hiei stated calmly. _It knows we're here, this will defiantly complicate things. Be on your guard and don't relax, we don't know where in the room beyond he is. _This new info surprised them but their guards were up. "Thanks for the warning. Do you think it knows we know?" Yusuke spoke his thoughts aloud. _Possibly, but not likely. Shall we go in? _"We certainly won't get anything done standing around!" Raven pointed out yet again. The doors opened when they pushed on them, revealing the chamber beyond. The first thing they saw was Kurama chained to the wall. Before going to free him, they searched for his captor with their eyes. "He's on the balcony." Kurama told them. Raven moved to free him and told them "Keep your eyes on that balcony; I don't want anything sneaking up on me!" Having freed Kurama with little difficulty, she tended wounds, binding them. The figure still hadn't moved from said balcony. As the tasks were completed, however, the figure turned and strode back inside. "Hmm, it seems you've managed to free your friend. My wards must be slipping." Murmured the figure. "Who are you anyways?" Demanded Yusuke. "I have forgotten my manners haven't I? I am Lord Muerte, new ruler of the three worlds!" He answered.

Fun fact: "muerte" means "dead" in Spanish ::giggles::

Cool chapter 5 is done! 2 more chapters and this is over!

Looking back at this I noticed that I forgot about Genkai and Koenma. Genkai stayed at her shrine and Koenma went back to the Reikai palace.

_How forgetful of you. _

Oh, put a sock in it!

_I can't I don't use my mouth to speak._

Grrrr, you know what I mean now Shut Up!!!

Review please!

Sakurasango: Hey, since you've been here since the prologue, I've decided to let you decide if I should tack on Raven, Shadow, and Lord Muerte's profiles on the end of this. Let me know and I'll abide by your decision!


	7. Shadows revealed

I'm back! Sakurasango, once the epilogue goes up so do the profiles!

_What profiles?_

Your profiles! Yours, Raven's and Muerte's at least.

_Fabulous._

Do need to sound so down about it!

(Raven) Ha Ha, you really do have fun picking on him don't you?

Yep, it's a part of what makes this fun. And it keeps his head from getting too big! ;)

Disclaimer: see previous Chapters

"speech"

'thoughts'

_Shadow to anyone_

_Raven to Shadow_

_Well ain't he the pompous fool? _"Yeah, and he's going to be a dead one too!" Kuwabara replied, grinning. As all this was going on, Muerte had slowly been drawing from his powerbase. Yusuke and Kurama noticed and they figured Hiei, true to form, had picked up on it sometime before. "Unfortunately, you al seem to be rather intent on stopping me. This means, you die." Muerte said just as he launched his attack. Raven and Shadow disappeared into the shadows as they dodged, and Yusuke simply aimed his trademark rei gun into the heart of the rolling wave of energy headed in his general direction. The unorthodox aiming worked, breaking up the attack and injuring Muerte's casting hand, reducing it to cinders. "Hmmm, maybe I should have been more careful." He muttered to himself, glancing at the ruins of his hand. "But you won't have a chance to fix it." Raven murmured softly. _You've made your last mistake. _Muerte's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going to happen. The Tantei watched in fascination as Raven and Shadow started to chant softly in tandem. The shadows swirled and enveloped the trio, hiding them from view. There was a high, brief scream, then, nothing, but silence. Raven and Shadow emerged from the shadows, behind them they could see Muerte's outline on the floor, but Muerte himself was gone. "And that's why they call us the twins of the shadows." She murmured to the silent group before them.

Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Done with the main plot! Epilogue when I post the Epilogue! (The profiles, too!)

(Raven) I think someone had a little too much sugar this evening.

There's no such thing as too much sugar!

_Oh? Then why are there such things as sugar crashes? Hmmm?_

I'm not a doctor, so don't ask me! Besides you're supposed to be asleep!

_Oops._

Review please!! They are the delight of a writer's existence. Flames can be used for any number of things and won't stop me at all, so there's no use posting them!


	8. Epilogue

Last installment! Wow! This went quick! I can hardly believe that this is going to finally come to an end. But don't worry! I'm considering a sequel!

_Are you done rambling yet?_

Mmmm, just enjoying/mourning the end of my story.

Disclaimer: see other chapters

"speech"

'thoughts'

_Shadow to anyone_

_Raven to Shadow_

Weeks after the incident, (putting it mildly) things were back to normal, in the Makai at least. Raven and Shadow had chosen to stay until Kurama's wounds had healed completely; they would make further decisions once that point had been reached. Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru, and Keiko didn't quite believe the story but accepted that something, at least, had happened. Raven seemed to have settled in and was, in popular opinion, waiting for Shadow.

_Brother, are you ever going to want to move on? I've come to like these people, they didn't run screaming from our shadow trick, and they have yet to ask about our past. Point taken. We'll stay then? Of course! I wonder how they'll react. We'll find out soon enough._ "Come inside it's starting to rain." Kurama called to them from the dojo door. "We're coming." Raven called back to him as she gathered her brother up.

"Raven, Shadow, do you know where you're going next?" Genkai queried "Actually, We've decided to stick around with you for awhile. We have nothing really concerning us at the moment, and there'll be more than a few demons glad to have us, however temporarily, out of their hair." Raven answered. "Hey that's cool with me. You've earned a spot on the team and I doubt we would have found Kurama without you." Yusuke told her "I agree, there would have been greater injury if you had not been present." Kurama continued.

"Guys, there's been a theft of a powerful artifact from the temple of a powerful god, and he's ticked! Koenma needs you to get on it now!" Botan managed to startle the rooms occupants "Where?" Asked Raven, first to recover from the surprise. "Northern continent is where he was last seen." The guide told Raven "Well we won't get anything done sitting around here. Let's get a move on!" Raven scolded the group. _Here we go again!_

Finished, wow, it's over. Just the profiles to get up now. Sakurasango, you've been my only reviewer so far, thank you so much!! I'm glad that you liked it.

(Raven) If we can prod her enough we might get a sequel out of her.

_We'll see what we can do! _

In the meantime, enjoy!!


	9. Profiles

Ok here are the profiles as promised:

Profiles:

Name: Raven

Age: unknown, possibly 1000 yrs

Eyes: Sapphire

Hair: Black, Long

Personality: Short tempered if pushed, generally alright with others, not tolerant of the eternally annoying

Notes: never out of range of her twin brother, Shadow

Name: Shadow

Age: Unknown, possibly 1000 yrs

Eyes: Sapphire

Hair: Black, Short

Personality: Temper, Temperamental about those he accepts into his circle of friends

Notes: Mute, communicates thru mindspeak, Never out of range of his twin sister, Raven

Name: Muerte

Age: Between 400 and 500 yrs

Eyes: Topaz

Hair: Brown, almost a milk chocolate color

Personality: very ambitious

Notes: Is now dead, attempted to be ruler of the 3 worlds, was a lord of a small portion of the Makai.

Ok here's the deal any other new characters I create will go at the end of the story they are first seen in. Like Raven and Shadow will be found here, any new characters will go at the end of that story. But I will refer you back to the story they appear in first for reference purposes. If you want any further information, review and tell me what you want (leaving your e-mail) and I will get back to you and tell you. Deal? Good. ::shakes random hands within reach::


End file.
